You Know I Wouldn't Mind
by KimBob
Summary: It's a party right before graduation and Horo's having trouble keeping his crush on Ren a secret! When Ren finds out and tortures him, what will become of the two of them? HoroRen, slight HaoLyserg and slight other pairings. OneShot.


_I do not own Shaman King_

YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T MIND

"WOOHOO! Party up in here!" Horo Horo yelled loudly as he came through the door of the Asakura residence, holding up a keg of beer in triumph.

"Stop being an idiot, Horokeu." Tao Ren said in an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes.

"See what I, the brave warrior, have risked my life and freedom to get?" The Ainu boasted, showing off his spoils as though he were a returning war hero. Ren sniffed at the drink.

"This is alcohol, you moron!" he glared at the older boy, who simply shrugged.

"That's the point, Renny! It's ritual! No one is allowed to graduate without having had a taste of it!" he replied. Ren growled a little and settled into his seat.

"Good luck getting that past my lips." He muttered. Horo grinned.

"Watch me." He challenged, taking a bottle and drinking some. He then went up to the Chinese, quickly grabbing his chin and kissing him, forcing his mouth open and allowing the liquid to pour down Ren's throat. Ren's eyes were wide when Horo pulled away, laughing. The instant afterwards, Ren's fist connected with the bluenette's jaw.

"I'll kill you if you do that again!" he yelled. Horo chuckled a little, nursing his cheek.

"That's the same thing you said when you threw the safety scissors at me for sending notes to you in English class and getting us both in trouble." He said, returning to his beer bottle. Yoh stood up on a couch, shushing the crowded room.

"I'd like to say a few words." Everyone groaned, but Yoh held up his hands to keep them calm.

"Firstly, no breaking anything or Anna will kill us all. Second, we will be playing some organized group games, but they are optional. Third, have fun because we have graduated and this is the last bit of fun we're getting in a long time!" The room laughed loudly and returned to partying.

"Hey Ren, I challenge you to a drinking contest!" Horo shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Ren looked blank but nodded a little, and soon everyone was gathered around the table, Ren on one side, Horo on the other, and a lot of bottles between them.

The group was yelling, "Drink! Drink! Drink!" as the two gulped down bottle after bottle of the alcoholic beverages. The game ended with both boys collapsing backward in exhaustion, breathing heavily and laughing drunkenly. A few more drinking games were going on between others, but Anna was the undisputed champion of both drinking games and arm wrestling. Yoh watched with wide eyes as she slammed drink after drink and arm after arm onto the table.

The younger Asakura finally managed to get them all to settle into a slightly drunk circle and explain the game. A stuffed animal was to be passed along the circle and kissed by each player, but never kissed the same place twice. The order of the circle going right was: Horo, Ren, Pilika, Ryu, Tamao, Manta, Yoh, Anna, Lyserg, Hao, Faust, Jeanne, Chocolove, Macchi, Mari, Jun, and Kanna. Then, the truth emerged.

"Now, look to your right and see the person that you must kiss…in the exact same place you kissed the stuffed animal!" Yoh announced. Everyone turned and looked horrified at where they'd kissed the animal.

Ren sighed in relief, knowing he only had to kiss Pilika's hand. He was the starter, so he began, taking her hand gently and kissing it in a charming manner, making her squeal in delight. She turned and kissed Ryu's ear. He in turn kissed Tamao on the belly button, her making a face. She turned and kissed Manta gently on the forehead. He turned and kissed Yoh's foot. Yoh turned and kissed Anna on the lips. Anna kissed Lyserg on the neck, pulling away quickly as he laughed ticklishly. He turned and his color drained, seeing Hao beside him. He yelped a little while Hao just grinned.

"You know what you have to do! Go ahead! Pucker up!" he teased, waving his backside in Lyserg's face, who just tried to move away. Hao began to slip his trousers down a little.

"NO!" Everyone yelled at once, and the older Asakura twin returned his pants to their rightful position.

"When I rule, you'll have to do it anyway, Lyserg! Kiss my ass!" he laughed. Lyserg made a face and slowly obeyed. Hao then kissed Faust's leg, who kissed the back of Jeanne's head, who kissed Chocolove's cheek, who kissed Macchi's arm, who kissed Mari's eye, who kissed Jun's nose, who kissed Kanna's back. Kanna then kissed Horo on the upper chest. Horo turned to Ren, grinning and blushing. Ren went bright red, remembering where Horo had kissed the stuffed animal, his eyes wide.

"Go ahead, Ren! Spread your legs for Horo!" Hao laughed hysterically. Ren glared at him.

"This game is stupid! I'm not playing!" he shouted, making to stand, only to be dragged back down by Hao and Yoh.

"You have to play now, Ren! You already started! Besides, Lyserg kissed Hao's ass, you have to let Horo kiss your balls!" Yoh said. Ren struggled against their grips, blushing furiously.

"It'll only take a second!" Hao added. Ren slowly stopped struggling and sat in defeat, blushing as Horo leaned down and kissed him in his private area. Hao grinned and shoved the back of Horo's head down hard, holding him as Ren started trying to get away again. Yoh pulled Hao off of them and Ren ran out of the room, the bathroom door shutting soon after. Hao began laughing, making a few jokes about Ren enjoying it more than he should have.

Horo retreated to the corner with another bottle, trying to get his mind off of the track they were set on. He began to imagine doing more than just kissing Ren like that in a party atmosphere. He changed the room into a bedroom, and mentally removed Ren's clothes as well, smiling dreamily to himself. A moment later he stopped himself, only to find he was a little too late.

He rushed towards the bathroom, bumping into Ren, who was on his way out. Ren was about to yell something at him, but his eyes caught and held on Horo's pants. Horo blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Umm…hi!" he said. Ren stared at him blankly.

"It's not what it looks like!" Horo said quickly. Ren just crossed his arms.

"I…I like a girl in there, of course!" the bluenette fumbled for words. Ren just tapped his foot on the floor.

"Okay, so it's a lie! I don't like any girls in there! You happy!" he yelled. Ren stared at him, glancing pointedly back at his crotch.

"Alright, FINE! So I'm a little curious!" he defended.

"Okay, I'm MORE than curious!" he amended. Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I'm fucking gay! I think you're the sexiest thing on Earth and you turn me on!" he hissed. Ren stared some more, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"Oh my god, I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Horo asked, covering his face with both hand in shame and turning slightly. Ren smirked and made an amused hum before heading past Horo, purposely brushing against him as he went. This made the Ainu remember his visiting 'friend' and he went into the bathroom, locking it firmly behind him. Soon he was back out with the others, walking through the party and glancing warily for Ren, who had seemingly disappeared.

The Chinese reappeared in the main room, where a game of strip poker was going on. Ren lost a round and stood up, showily taking off his shirt and swinging it around over his head a few times before allowing it to hit Horo square in the face. Horo slowly removed it from his face, showing his wide-eyed look. Ren was just smirking in an amused way.

"Horo, hand me back my shirt, will you?" he asked in a low, sexy tone. Horo gulped and slowly handed him the shirt, their hands brushing in the process. Ren's eyes were shining with mirth as he sat back down, taking up his round of cards and losing again. Horo had to wonder if the Chinese was losing purposely, but shook his head, watching Ren stand again to remove his sash from his waist, allowing his loose pants to fall to his ankles and stepping gracefully out of them, leaving only his boxers left to be removed. (fangirls or boys or animals, cue to scream) Horo's eyes were wide, trailing Ren's legs and chest, drinking in his body and feeding his midnight fantasies. Ren seemed to know exactly what he was doing because after that, he didn't loose one round and soon Hao had removed all his clothes, getting up and running after a terrified Lyserg.

Ren put his clothes back on (much to all your disappointments) and left for another room, picking up a bottle along the way and taking a few drinks of it. Horo trailed behind him curiously. In this room, a contest was being held to see who could make out the longest without taking a breath.

Ren quickly said he'd join in, but before Horo could do anything, Hao (with his clothes back on) had run into the room and jumped on the prospect of making out with the Chinese. Ren shoved Hao into a seat and straddled him, beginning to make out with him passionately as Ryu held the stop watch and made sure they didn't take a breath. Horo watched in a strange fascination, imagining it was him that Ren had pinned onto the seat and was currently sucking the breath out of. He was brought back to reality as Ryu yelled that a new record had been set and Ren moved to another room.

In the next room, most of the drinks were placed around, waiting for someone to pick them up and drink them. Pilika was in this room, talking with a very drunk Anna, who was being amazingly nice and still somehow on her feet. Anna wobbled a little and to catch herself, accidentally kicked off a sandal, which landed at Ren's feet. Ren grinned a little and bent down, swaying in time with some blasting music as he picked up the sandal and returned it to Anna, who soon after passed out on a couch. Horo's eyes followed Ren's ass as this went on, swallowing hard as more ideas rushed into his already overflowing head.

Ren went off into the hallway, where Yoh was directing traffic for Seven Minutes in Heaven with a twist: one player can't touch the other. Ren told Yoh he'd play, and this time Horo wasted no time in volunteering as Ren's partner. They were directed to the upstairs closet, where Horo sat down and Ren grinned teasingly as the door shut. He turned around, revealing the zipper of his shirt.

"Horo, be a good boy and undo this for me?" he said in a knowingly sexy voice. Horo obeyed, pulling down the zipper as Ren allowed the material to slide down his arms and off onto the floor. He turned around and walked in a slow circle around Horo, taunting him. Then the Chinese began to give Horo a lap dance. Horo's blue eyes were wide as he felt more than saw the movements of his not-so-secret crush.

A sharp knock at the door told them that seven minutes were up and Ren snatched his shirt off the floor, not bothering to put it on as they left the darkness of the closet. Horo let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as they came into the lighter rooms of the Funbari Onsen. As they made their way down the hall, they realized several rooms had certain noises coming from them. At one point further down the hall, they both stopped, hearing several very wrong things.

"Oh my god! Chocolove!" came Ryu's voice out of one room. The obvious sounds of Macchi, Mari, and Kanna having a threesome came from another. They finally got downstairs, passing Yoh on the way, who was carrying Anna up to her room, her being completely unconscious. On one of the couches, Hao and Lyserg were sleeping cuddled up to each other, both shirtless. The party had calmed down now, leaving a few stray drunks wandering around, trying to find an empty place to sleep without going upstairs to the horrifying noises.

Ren yawned and went back upstairs, Horo trailing behind him. Horo sighed as he watched Ren walking up the stairs ahead of him. Tonight had been one turn-on after another and never any actual contact, which frustrated him as he was beginning to see Ren walking up the stairs or over a drunk as sexy. Ren went to his room, opening the door and stopping in the doorway. Horo watched the muscles in Ren's back move fluidly as he turned to him.

"Goodnight, Horo." He smiled a little. That. Was. It. Horo grabbed Ren and shoved him against the wall, pinning him there and using his weight against him.

"Ren, this isn't fair and I can't take it anymore!" he snapped. Ren blinked at him, amusement shining in his tiger eyes.

"You can't take what?" he asked in a fake innocent voice. Horo growled at him.

"You know what you've been doing all night! Looking at me with bedroom eyes! Bending over on purpose! You're even walking over drunks in a sexy way!" Horo yelled. Ren smirked.

"I can't help it if you're getting excited, Horo. Not my fault I look so good." He said.

"Yes it is and you're flaunting it, you sexy bastard!" Horo shot back.

"I'm not gay, Horo, so why would I flaunt anything for you?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Because you're evil and you're just begging to be raped!" he snapped.

"You think you could rape me?" Ren questioned.

"I can and I will because you've been asking for it all night and I know you did it on purpose! Actions have consequences and I am not going to be teased by you all night with nothing to show for it in the morning!" Horo shouted. Ren smirked.

"So you're going to rape me?" he asked, amused.

"Damn straight I will! …Wait, why are you so glad about it? I thought you weren't gay?" Horo got the puzzled look on his face so characteristic of him.

"I'm not. I'm bisexual, baka." Ren replied. Horo grinned before pressing their lips together roughly. Ren kissed back heatedly. Horo pulled away for a second.

"You like it rough or gentle?" he asked breathily.

"Give it to me as hard as you dare." The Chinese replied, dragging Horo by his t-shirt back into the kiss. Horo shoved Ren further up the wall, kissing him fiercely. His mouth opened and his tongue came out, forcing its way down his partner's throat.

Ren moaned as they stumbled into his room, Horo kicking the door shut behind them. They fell onto the bed, Ren underneath. Horo pulled out of the kiss, smiling and breathing heavily. He reached down and pulled his shirt up and off, throwing it away from him. He pressed his hardness against Ren's as he attacked the other's neck.

Ren gasped as the older boy's hardness pushed against his own. Horo was large and all hard and ready to take him. He bucked his hips upward in attempt to relieve his aching cock some of the pressure. Horo came down hard on him, kissing him harshly and yanking off both their trousers and boxers. Their full bodies were pressed tightly against each other. Ren made to teasingly stroke the Ainu's erection, but his hand was caught.

"We've had foreplay all night, Renny. It's time for the real deal." He said, flipping the younger onto his stomach and spreading his legs more. He fingered Ren's entrance, stretching him a little before pushing his excitement in all at once. Ren screamed in pain, but Horo didn't stop for even a small moment. Horo Horo pulled out and pushed back in, holding Ren's hips tightly to keep him still as he drove himself deep within the Chinese. Ren screamed some more and Horo got deeper and deeper, crying at the painful sensations.

"Horo, stop! Horo, it hurts! You're being to rough!" he cried out. Horo was off in his own little world of pleasure, only wanting more and more. He went faster, going deeper. He changed his position a little, hitting Ren at a different angle. Ren moaned loudly and shivered, feeling a strange new feeling.

"Oh, god, do that again!" he ordered. Horo obeyed, hitting the same spot harder. Ren screamed in pleasure.

"Do it again! Right there! Oh god, Horo, harder!" he shouted to the heavens as the speed increased and Horo focused on going hard and deep into that area.

"I'm going to…going to…oh my god!" Ren came onto the bed, collapsing as Horo continued to drill into him from behind. Horo held his hips in a tight grip, going deeper and finally spilling himself into his lover. He pulled out and pulled Ren into his arms.

"Rough enough?" he asked between hard breaths. Ren nodded with a small smirk.

"God, you're fucking good." He whispered back. Horo kissed him one last time, gently now.

"Night, Ren." He murmured.

"Night, Horo." Ren replied.

Morning came and the two woke in each other's arms, smiling slightly at one another before getting dressed and going downstairs. Anna was sat at the table with a cup of coffee, looking like a zombie and completely ignoring the empty cans and bottles around her and the mess her house was. Most of the drunks were up and gone already. Yoh was making some soothing foods for Anna.

On the couch, Hao stirred slightly and grinned down at Lyserg. Lyserg moved a little and opened his eyes, smiling at the Asakura twin and about to go back to sleep when it registered. He yelped and attempted to jump away, but Hao kept a firm grip around him.

"Awww, don't you love me anymore?" he asked teasingly.

"Get away from me, you freak! What were you doing on the couch with me, anyway!" Lyserg asked, trying to shove away.

"If you must know, you asked me to keep you company after I got you to down twenty straight shots of vodka." Hao grinned, letting go of the struggling Brit and making him fall onto the ground.

"You're an ass, Hao, you know that?" he shot the other boy a dirty look as he pulled on his shirt.

"You liked it and you know it!" Hao retorted, following Lyserg out the door as they argued. Ren rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Tired, huh, Ren?" Yoh asked, winking at the two of them.

"What do you mean by that?" Ren snapped. Yoh shrugged.

"Let's put it this way, you aren't quiet and the walls aren't soundproof." He said, and began to mimic Ren's accent. "Oh, Horo! Oh, god, do that again! Horo, slow down, it hurts! Oh, HORO, go faster! HARDER!" Ren's eyes widened and he went bright red.

"Have you got a problem with it?" he asked with a killer look in his eyes. Yoh shrugged.

"Nope." Horo smiled a little.

"You know, Ren." He said softly. "I wouldn't mind moving in with you when we go to college…" he suggested, scratching the back of his head nervously. Ren looked thoughtful for a moment.

"This doesn't mean I have any feelings whatsoever for you, but…I suppose I wouldn't mind either." He said in a low tone. Horo smiled and pecked Ren quickly on the lips. As the door shut behind the two, Yoh grinned happily, leaning back on a wall.

"You know, I think this might be the beginning of something beautiful." He stated. Anna snorted half-heartedly.

"Oh, we definitely haven't seen the end of this, Yoh, but it's anything but beautiful. Be prepared to clean up any… 'messes'… they might make in the future when they're around." She said coldly, and Yoh began to cry waterfall tears into his sleeve.


End file.
